REBORN: A Darker Half
by LazySkeleton01
Summary: Hi my name is Elijah or well that was my name until some crazy nutjob decided it was a great day to rob a convenient store and kill me in the process. I expected to end up in a black oblivion and just drift there bored out of my mind but it seems god had other plans. It seems I was going to be reborn as none other then Tsukishiro Sawada a character in a anime that shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

***Elijah's POV***

My long pale fingers glided across the keyboard in fluid and fast motions setting in different commands. As my fingers started to move faster I could feel the affects of typing non stop for the past five hours finally catch up to me. But hey when the government is literally a hairs way of finding out that some 28 year old British person is hacking their servers and stealing their secrets you would hurry too. I guess some of you are confused right know you were probably expecting a professional hacker and part time translator that knows more languages then what to do with hacking into the Governments computer, while half of the time was just for fun the other half was for my job working as the worlds number best freelance hacker.

I heard a small beep from my computer telling me I had successfully hacked into their computers. I let my sore hands rest for a few minutes before I stared to stretch all of my sore muscles. Hearing the satisfying pops all throughout my body I dragged my shoeless feet(no socks either I can't stand them.) and made my way towards the kitchen to get my daily dose of doctor pepper.

Not wanting to get up but the urge to drink doctor pepper overcame my tiredness I lifted myself up from my comfy spiny chair and dragged my feet into my small kitchen. My cold fingers clenched around the fridge handle and jerked the door open. Only to be met with disappointment when I saw that my fridge was void of doctor pepper.

"When was the last time I went to the store?... Or outside?" I mentally counted how many days its been since the last time I left my dark apartment and was surprised when the last time I went out was a week ago. Knowing I had to go outside whether I liked it or not I slipped on some flip flops(still hate shoes) my worn old long black pea coat, and last but not least a barely holding itself together wallet. To say the the London afternoon air was as cold as shit was only way to describe how it can get cold here. But seeing as the closest store to my apartment was only two blocks away gave me some much needed determination to move my legs faster. Seeing the store was in my line of site I quickly entered the small store and welcomed the small rush of warm air.

"Elijah dear I haven't seen you for a week how have you been." asked the kind old lady who own the store. "Sorry Granny I've been pretty busy lately, how has business been?"

"Tch I'm not that old you brat, but it's been good, but it seems I'm having a slow day today." she said motioning around since I was the only person in her store.

after talking with Granny for a few minutes i started to make my way around the store getting all the things I needed(aka 50% doctor pepper 25% junk food 25% random crap.) when I put the last thing in my basket I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket alerting me that my manga had updated. I flipped through my phone and saw that the last chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn had finally been released. Not wanting to read it here i made my way to the cashier's when the sound of gun fire stopped me in my tracks.

"Shit!" I dialed 911 in my phone and held it against my ear.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello I'm at Granny's home and food store and there are people here with a gun."

"can you tell me how many people there are?" I left my cart where it was and peaked over the island I was hiding behind seeing there was only one person who had their gun pointed at Granny's head.

"Shit there's only one but he has his gun pointed at the store owners head."

"Please remain calm a dispatch of police officers are on there way there."

I tried to stay calm but when I saw that he had his gun pressed against Granny's head and his thumb had started to pull back the hammer getting ready to shoot all sense of safety flew out the window as my phone slipped through my fingers. My legs moved on there on and with speed I only possessed when I was away from danger and not towards it allowed me to tackle the guys side making us tumble down on the hard floor. We wrestled for the gun until I brought my hand back and punched him in the face hard. One of his hands flew to his face as he tried to stop his know disfigured nose from bleeding. I secured the gun in my hand before I dug the muzzle in the guys forehead. Seeing that I had won I turned my head to make sure that Granny was okay, but other than her light shaking I saw no visible wounds on her.

"Granny the police will be here soon for this piece of trash I want you too leave the store and wait for them outside I'll deal with this guy." "Elijah I-I-I don't know to say, I thou-ght I was going to die." tears started to leak out of her eyes as the situation finally started to settle in.

"Trust me Granny if I could shoot this guy right know and not be convicted for murder i would now get-" ***stab*** pain blossom on the side of neck as a small pocket knife was barried in it. The guy on the floor pulled it out and right then in there i knew I had not even a minute left until I died.

"Shit you bastard!" blood spilled out of my mouth before I pulled the trigger and watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as the bullet entered the mans skull. Seeing that she was no longer in danger I let the gun fall from my grasp and clatter on the floor my sense of everything started to fade as I lost more and more blood. As I fell to the floor I felt the shaking of her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding but it was to late. I could feel the cold numbness seep into my body as my last few seconds started to tick by.

 ***Drip Drip Drop*** a cold wetness touched my cheek as more and more tears rushed down Granny's eyes. Even as I laded there dying I used whatever strength I had left and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"It's not... Your fault *cough* I did it out of my own choice... So you better live you old hag." "Brat *sniff* I told you I'm not that old." although the tears didn't stop a shaky smile appeared on her wrinkled face. I lost all feeling in my hand as it fell away from her face and with it the light in my eyes faded away.

And as everything faded all that was left was silence.


	2. Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

***Elijah's POV***

I knew by the time I was eleven years old that I would never go somewhere like heaven, or a fiery place of hell. Sure I've killed people, I've destroyed companies, and hacked the government data base on my day off. But not once have I ever thought that I would go anywhere else other than a dark void where I'll drift along forever. And I got exactly what I had thought I would, as my eyes roamed around the darkness I was floating in... It felt different.. I felt different I felt numb. Not just my body or what was my body but my emotions, my soul felt numb and in a way cold. I've never like the cold. As I curled in on myself to try and find some warmth closing my eyes, still seeing nothing but the darkness that surrounded me.

I don't know how long I stayed like that minutes? Hours? Maybe even years. But as I floated in that nothingness I felt a shift. My eyes cracked open, and for the first time since I've been here I saw a light, or were those lights? I felt the air shift around me again as I started to be drawn towards the lights. As I got closer and closer to the lights I had to shield my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. When I was on a ground level with the lights I was surprised when my feet touched a cool solid ground. I looked at the 'lights' just a few feat in front of me and was surprised when I saw they weren't lights, no they were flames each one being a different color from the others. My feet moved on their own as I stepped closer to the flames, when I was standing in front of the light blue flame I looked at the others and saw there were a total of seven of the colored flames.

"... Dying will... Flames.." I swirled around at the sudden sound of a voice, but besides me and the flames behind me there was nothing there. I shook my head lightly and turned back to the flames, maybe since I'm dead now maybe hearing voices is normal.

"dying will flames, huh." the words rolling off my tongue with such familiarity, but I don't know why.

"You have... To choose...only three.. Choose." the once again creepy voice called out, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Choose? But why?" Me being me I just had too question the voice.

"...Choose."

"yeah I get that, but-"

"Choose." I couldn't tell but I think I was starting to irritate the voice.

"Fine, Fine I'll choose." I grumbled under my breath before I turned my attention back to the crackling flames. I looked down at the light blue one in front of me noting it was about the size of a basketball. I lifted my left hand(I'm a lefty.) and let it ghost over the top of the flame, the flames barely grazing my hand but instead of a searing heat only a cool and calm feeling flooded throughout my body. I think I understood what the voice meant, if each and everyone of these flames represent something different then maybe I have to choose the three that represent me. And if I knew myself I don't have a calming effect on people, if anything I think it's more accurate to say I freak people out. I took my hand away from the light blue flame and watched as it faded away leaving only me and the other six flames.

"The Calming rain... That washes away... Everything.. Settling conflict."

"I get it I don't have a calming effect on people." I snapped at the voice before I moved on to the next flame, this one was a flickering violet flame. since the last flame didn't burn me this time I actually touched the flame instead of grazing the top of it. The feeling it brought me was completely different feeling, a feeling of indifference and aloofness completely replaced the calm feeling. And without realizing it I had grabbed the flame instead of pulling away, the flame immediately reacted as it swirled around my hand, before it snacked itself up my arm, dissapearing into the skin. I took a small step back in surprise as I felt the hum of the violet flame hum under my skin.

"The aloof cloud... Protects the family...from a independent standpoint... Cannot ever be bound." as the voice went on and on about these flames, I could swear I already knew about it.

I shook off the feeling of nostalgia and moved on to a misty indigo flame, and as my hand touch the flame a feeling of elusive, deceit, and in a way creativity. This time it was my own choice to grab this flame because I would not deny that was who I was, I tricked people, I deceived others by leading other lifes, and in my line of work creativity was something that came to me naturally. And I was right to choose because just like the violet flame it swirled around my arm, disappearing into my skin.

" The elusive Mist... Creating something from nothing... And nothing from everything...Deceitful as it hides the..true form of... Its family." I was really starting to get tired of the voice just popping up everytime I touched one of the flames. I stored all of what the voice had been saying in the back of my mind, never knowing if it was important or not before I moved on to the next flame. Which happened to be a very bright yellow flame that practically blinded me with it's brightness.

"Nope, Nope, Nope moving on." I didn't even touch the flame, because just by the way it looked and just the feeling it gave off, I could tell this flame just wasn't for me. And it seemed I made the right choice because it slowly dimmed out before disappearing.

"The sun that...strengthens others... And shines brightly... Upon the family."

Seeing as I made another right choice I moved on to a dark red flame that burned in place in a violently. Seeing as this one wasn't anything like the last flame I gave this one a chance, and as my hand barely touched the flame it Immediately reacted as it swirled around more violently filling me with the feeling of such a destructive and unrestrained feeling. I actually had to hold myself back from trying lash out, as the feeling started to lessen when the flame swirled around my arm disappearing into my skin, leaving just a small hum underneath my skin.

"The raging Storm... A continuous attack...That never rests.. And with that you have chosen your three dying will flames. Your choice has been made, use your gifts wisely and protect those closest to your heart." the last two remaining flames vanished from existence as the voice got louder. I felt the ground I was standing on start to shift, before it completely disappeared letting my body fall into the abyss.

"Only you can choose the path to follow, find who you want to protect, with trials ahead of you I wonder what will you do in this world Ink bearer? With your knowledge of this world will you fight? Or will you run?" my arms and legs frailed about as I descended further and further into the abyss the voice getting quieter and quite before all I heard was silence. As my fall started to slow down it felt like my body was being squeezed through a small tube, the breath was caught in my lunges as I was barely able to breath. As I felt like it would last forever I saw a small light in the distance, as I got closer and closer I started to hear gargled voices. As my body passed through the light I felt large hands grab my cold and wet body..

.

.

.

...wait! What?! I could hear a shrill screaming with my very sensitive ears, as I opened my eyes almost going blinded from the light above me. As I was passed around by the hands I felt a soft material wrap around my cold body before a was set down in a warm embrace.

"Congratulations! Sawada-San it's a healthy baby boy." a loud voice from my left said in japanese, although I've learned the language my translation was a little rough from not practicing the language. As my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to see the person who was holding me had long brown hair, and big warm honey eyes.

"Aww look at him Nana, He looks just like his old man!" my eyes shifted to the right, where the loud and obnoxious voice was coming from and saw a buff guy with spiky blonde hair, kinda narrow blue eyes, and a idiotic smile.

"Iemitsu can you hand me our other child I want to hold them both." at the sound of the mans name alarm bells started to go off in my head. Ever since I saw those flames in that dark place I kept getting the feeling like I already known what those flames were, and who these people are. As the man came back over he had a small bundle in his arms, which he gently handed to the woman holding me. With great difficultly I lifted up my head, my eyes landing on a little pudgy face with wide honey brown eyes, little tuffs of brown hair on his little head.

"Dear, what should we name them? If you want we can both name one of them." The woman said, smiling brightly at her husband, which for some reason I had a instant dislike for.

"Great idea sweetheart! Hmm... I got it! this little guy will be Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada! My little tuna fish!" The man said making disturbing faces at the little bundle, now named Tsuna... I really do feel like a idiot now, those flames should have been a dead giveaway! And now the main character is not even a foot away from me, which only made the situation I was in that much more impossible.

"That's a wonderful name! Our little Tsuna. Now lets see Hmm... I got it! You'll be Tsuki, Tsukishiro Sawada." if it wasn't for the fact she was smiling down at me, I would have completely ignored her as my mind was in total chaos.

'This can't be happening! I shouldn't be here! Here shouldn't even EXIST! I died! And why did this woman call me Tsukishiro!? Last I heard I was Elijah!'

"Oh! Calm down Tsuki it's okay Mama's here." said the woman as she tried to calm down my wails.

But I couldn't stop myself, I cried. I cried because I wasn't me, I cried because I was so confused, I cried because I knew I didn't belong here.

Even as she tried to calm me down, it had no effect. In fact as I continued to cry the little bundle known as Tsuna soon joined in.

I cried because I was Tsukishiro Sawada a character in Katekyo Hitman Reborn who shouldn't exist.


	3. Being A Baby Sucks

***A/U from this point on Elijah will now be referred as Tsukishiro, also I won't immediately go into the daily life arc first I want to devolope my character. Also there are some things you'll have to know about Tsukishiro, so for the next ten chapters will be Tsukishiro growing up.**

 ***Tsukishiro's POV***

I wanted to say the first few weeks of me being a baby were easy, and that I wasn't a problem for my new mom. But this is life, first off breastfeeding I know it's natural and it's better for a baby to drink breast milk than formula. But I'm a adult trapped in a baby's body, so for me it was extremely uncomfortable, and not to mention weird. But when I wasn't eating or sleeping(and getting my diaper changed.) I was a defiant little shit to Nana. I mean it wasn't her fault she gave birth to me, I just wanted someone to blame, and since I couldn't scream my lunges out at the creepy voice, Nana and idiot Iemitsu were the next best thing.

"Come on give a little smile to daddy, just a little one Tsuki." said the idiot in front of my face, as he made cooing noises shaking a pair of keys in front of my face. Trying to get any reaction besides me ignoring him, scowls(which look like cute pouts, so I try not to make that face.) or when I can actually control my face muscles a semi decent glare. But could you blame me? Even if he does explain why he's always away from home because of his CEDEF duties. That was still no excuse to leave your family completely alone for months, most of the times years alone only ever calling here and there, and sending those stupid post cards with lame excuses and terrible lies. Even if he has been here so far since me and Tsuna have been born, I knew it was going to happen soon, he was going to leave.

Other than having the Idiot trying to get reactions out me, Nana being at my side 24/7 my life as a baby was pretty much the same wake up, get my diaper changed(the most demeaning thing in the world) sleeping, and that schedule repeated. So you could imagine being a baby was very boring, but what I wanted with everything I had in me was a laptop, or even the smallest amount of technology possible(TV doesn't count.) just thinking about not being able to use any technology for a few news always brings me to tears.

My train of thought was cut of when I felt a weak whack on my arm and saw it was Tsuna trying to get my attention, again. He rolled around in place for a second before getting the hang of moving enough to roll over to me grab my sleeve, before suddenly falling asleep. I know babies can be pretty clingy but Tsuna was on a whole different level of clingy. Eversince the first day we were born I've never left Tsuna's line of sight because each time we were separated he throws a huge fit, and I don't know if it's because we're twins(yep, and he's older by four minutes.) or if that's just how he is. But I just let him do what he wanted, as my mind once again began to wonder to the black abyss place I was before I came to this world. I had so many unanswered questions and only a few answers that were based off of the theory of this world, and everything I knew about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Like when I had chosen the cloud, mist, and storm flames those were probably were my flame attributes. But what I didn't understand was a person was only able to have one main flame attribute with some people being able to use sub attributes. So did that mean cloud was my main attribute and storm and mist were my sub attributes? Or was it the other way around? Could I be the OP(over powered) main character that has all three as my main attribute? But what about what the creepy voice said, I remember it calling me a Ink Bearer. And I know for a fact I don't have a single tattoo on my old body, and this new one. The only other theory I had about what that meant was that I could control ink... But that theory was quickly shot down when I stared at a pen for almost a hour, trying to make it move. So besides those theory's I still had no idea what a Ink Bearer was.

 ***Ring! Ring! Ring!*** "Dear, your cellphone is going off." Nana called out to Iemitsu as his cellphone rang on the kitchen table.

'Lucky bastard, I wish I had a cellphone.' I thought envious that he had a piece of technology, while I was stuck with these stupid baby toys. When he looked down at the caller ID 'that' look flashed in his eyes.

"Its jut my Boss Nana, I'll be right back." he told her as he left the room, to talk to his Boss, Vongola Nono. I knew it was going to happen soon or latter, even though his kids were just born barely even a month ago. He already had to leave.

"what did your Boss want." Nana asked when Iemitsu came back in, his smile now looking a little dim.

"He just wanted to congratulate me for becoming a father,and that although it's only been a month my vacation can only last for another two weeks." Iemitsu smiled at her apologetically. But what he didn't notice was that her eyes had dimmed as she smiled sweetly at him, trying to show him everything was alright.

"I know your job is very important, and it was kind of your boss to give you so much time off." Nana gave her best smile as she reassured her husband.

"you really are a angel Nana! What did I ever do to deserve you!"

'You don't deserve her.' I thought spitefully as I watch him pick up Nana, swinging her around. But the happy glint was back in her eyes as she giggled.

but I couldn't say anything(literally) because in a way I didn't deserve such a kind and loving mother like Nana. Because I knew when the time came I was going to have to lie to her, just like what I did with everyone else in my previous life.

So for what little time I have I'll try to enjoy being a baby, even though being a baby sucks.


	4. My First Kill, A Manifested Storm

***Tsukishiro's POV***

I was already five years old, and over those short years I learned how to use the toilet, and since my teeth started to grow out I was finally able to eat solid foods. And through the past five years I have not seen Iemitsu once, besides for the few weeks after me and Tsuna were born. Other than the phone calls he makes once a a month, and the lame postcards he sends here and there, Iemitsu Sawada was not involved in our lives. But I had more important matters to worry about, today was the day I was finally going to ask for the thing I've wanted ever since I was born.

"Mom, can I get a laptop?" Even though my words were a little broken up, I think it only added to my cuteness(I've seen the pictures Nana takes of me, and even though I tried to not look cute, I still did.) as she made a awed face down at me.

"Why do you want a laptop Tsuki-kun?"

"Because I want to play work, so that I can be like Papa." even though saying that left a sour taste in my mouth, that was the only thing I could come up with to convince her.

"Aww my little Tsuki-kun wants to be a man, just like his father! How could I say no to you!" she squealed loudly as she squeezed the life out of me. If almost dying is what it takes to get a laptop, then I should have done this a year ago.

"Mom... Can't... Air..." I gasped out as she literally hugged the life out of me.

"Oh! Sorry Tsuki-kun, Mamma just got a little excited. Why don't you go get ready, and I'll go help Tsu-kun get ready then we'll head into town." Nana said before she left the room to go get Tsuna ready, who has over the years gotten better with being separated from me to the point he won't cry if I leave the room. He only really starts to freak out if we're at different places. I left the living room and headed upstairs to my bedroom, quickly changing out of my pajamas and into light blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a purple jacket with a small yellow moon above my heart. As I walked back downstairs, I couldn't help but smile widely at the two waiting by the door. We all pilled into the car, and with just a simple twist of the key we were on our way to store. Although the drive was short because we lived in town, it felt like a million years to me. But when my eyes landed on a big building that was no doubt a mall, I was barely able to keep myself from running out the car.

"Okay, I want you both to stay close by me. Okay? I don't want either of you to get lost here." she said to us... Well probably more towards me. I nodded my head excitedly before I began to drag her and Tsuna through the mall.

"Hold up Tsuki-kun, do you even know where the electronic store even is?" Nana asked as she tried to get me to slow down, but that wasn't happening my technology was just within my reach. There was no way I was going to waste a single second.

"I got this Mom, I'm just going to follow my gut." I told her as we took a left. I heard her giggle slightly mumbling something about 'they grow up so fast.' but when I saw the big white and electric blue sign. I immediately ran inside, only hearing Nana telling me to look around and pick the one I wanted. I got to admit I got some pretty weird looks from the workers here(I mean I am only five.) but with the quick explanation that my mother was in the store(and that she was paying for everything.) they left me to my own devices. So as I looked at each and every laptop none really catching my eye, all not meeting my requirements for a computer. And as I was at the last row of laptops, I was starting to lose hope that they didn't have any good laptops when it appeared.

It was a sleek black laptop with silver edges, fifteen inch screen,a 550 GB Hard Disk, 10 GB RAM , 5 GB Graphic Card, I think I fell in love right then and there.

"Oh! Is this the one you want Tsuki-kun?" I was so lost in thought(love) I had totally forgot Nana and Tsuna were with me. I nodded my head, having no words to describe how perfect this laptop was.

"Alright then, go pick out everything you'll need okay. Mamma will get everything taken care of." she told me as she called a assistant over to get the laptop from being the locked glass display case.

"I'm happy with just this, you don't need to spend buy me anything else." and I was extremely happy, and even though I sorta did want to get a mouse, headset, and a flash drive or two. The computer itself was pretty expensive, I didn't want Nana to spend anymore money on me.

"oh my Little Tsuki-kun is so kind! You don't have to worry about the cost of everything after all." she looked through her purse before she pulled out a gold credit card.

"Your father is going to be paying for Everything so get whatever you want." I saw a devious little glint in her eyes at the thought of spending Iemitsu's Money.

"Well.. If you say so." and I had the exact say gleam in my eyes as I grabbed the most expansive pair of headphones, two mousses, and three flash drives. As everything was put on the counter, I watched as the numbers add up feeling a sinister laugh bubble in my throat. I looked up at Nana and saw the gleam still there, with a matching grin as she slid the card through the machine. With everything paid for and bagged we left the store.

"Tsu-kun, Tsuki-kun there's a nice ice cream place over there. How about we put this stuff in the car, and go get a quick treat." Nana's sweet normal smile was back as she pointed towards a small ice cream place.

Tsuna quickly nodded his head at the thought of eating ice cream, and when Nana looked at me for my answer. I looked up at her, a large smile on my face.

"Sounds great mom!"

A surprised look flashed on Nana's face, before it was quickly replaced with a blinding smile. As we all went to get ice cream I wanted to believe that nothing could ruin this day, that something bad wasn't going to happen. But if only I wasn't stupid enough to ignore the bad feeling in my gut.

If only I had paid attention enough I would have noticed we were being followed.

* * *

 ***Time skip, in the middle of the night.***

No matter how tired my body was, my mind was completely wide awake as I stared up at the ceiling. Because now that I had gotten a few hours on my new laptop my excitement had settled down to the point where I couldn't ignore the unnerved feeling in my gut. And from my years of being in the underworld in my previous life had taught me anything, it was always trust your gut because if you think your being watched half the time you usually are. And if you think someone is a threat to your life, then nine out of ten they usually are.

So as the whole house was silent, Nana and Tsuna long since have been asleep I laid there and listened. My ears picking up everything in our house, a misplaced creak, a random footstep, a shuffle that shouldn't be there, and I would know my gut feeling was right.

I glanced down at the medium sized kitchen knife in my hand, the only thing I could use in this house as a weapon.

 ***tap..bump...swoosh*** my eyes snapped at the window on the opposite side of my room, and as my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest I lifted the blanket over myself, and calmed my breathing.

I heard a small screeching sound, as the person cut a small hole in the glass window, a second passed before the sound of a click sounded, he had unlocked my window.

'I really hate it when I'm right sometimes.' my grip on the knife handle was sweaty, as I could do nothing but wait. As the nameless assassin made his way into my room I could hear his almost soundless footsteps as he got closer and closer.

"Shit.. They were right The Vongola Lion does have a family." even though he was talking under his breath, I could hear everything he was saying my attention fully on him.

"Sorry kid... But my Employers need you and the rest of the family dead." I could hear a small shuffle, before I heard a click of a gun.

'Now!' I tossed the blanket off myself, I swung my arm my arm the knife in my hand, and stabbed the knife straight through his forearm.

"SHIT!" he gasped out as the gun fell from his grasp, as he staggered backwards I lunged for the gun, but he was faster he grabbed the back of my shirt and through me across the room my back colliding with the edge of my desk, I grunted in discomfort. As the nameless assassin pulled the knife from his arm, he tossed it to the side in anger as he advanced towards me. My eyes searched my whole room for anything I could use to defend myself, but he was already on me. I felt his hands wrap around my throat, my attempts to shake him off were futile, he was strong, and bigger than me.

"You Brat, I was just going to shoot you. But you just had to fight." his voice was laced with anger as his grip on my neck got tighter. I could feel my head get lighter as black spots began to invade my vision. My grip on his arms soon became nonexistent as my body began to shut down from lack of oxygen. It's funny really, I died young in my last life(24)and now I'm going to be even younger in this life.

'Is this... How its going... To end?.. Just like last time... I'm completely helpless.' even my thoughts began go grow quiet as my last seconds ticked by.

°Do you... Want to... Die?..° It seemed the same creepy voice only ever spoke to me, if I was dead, or close to dying.

'Of course not... But I can't do anything... I'm weak.'

°No your not... Can't you feel it?°

I don't know what it meant feel what? All I could hear was my heartbeat get quieter and quieter.

°Focus, ignore everything around you. And feel it, the humming under your skin, the fire that burns in you.° the voice felt louder and clearer, it felt like it was next to me whispering in my ear.

 ***Inner Mind***

 **I closed my eyes, cutting off all of my senses and focused, I dived into the darkness.**

 **°Good, now find your flame.° I followed the voice's commanded and dwell deeper into the darkness, a feint light being my only guide. As I floated closer I saw the light were three small flames. I stopped in front of them, and even though they were small I could feel the warmth they gave off.**

 **°your flame is weak.. You have to fuel them... What is your dying will?°**

 **"I don't want to die... I don't want to be weak anymore... I.. I..want." the words were caught in my throat, what did I want?**

 **°Good.. Keep going... Show me your resolve..°**

 **I reached down and cupped the small storm flame in my palms and whispered into the crimson flames.**

 **"I want to protect them, I need to protect them...I want to save everyone!" felt the flame grow hotter at my words, but as the last words left my lips. The Storm flames started to lash out, growing bigger and bigger as it started to consume my figure.**

 **°Take your Dying Will.. And change your fate.°**

 ***Real world***

I opened my eyes, not knowing how they matched with the flame resonating under my skin. I looked up at the Assassin's surprised face and slowly lifted up my left hand.

".. **Burn**." with a tight grasp on his face Storm Flames consumed my hand, traveling to his face. His grip on my neck was gone as he tried to extinguish the flames that began to travel to his body.

With the grip gone, I took huge gulps of air, coughing here and there but the black spots started to fade away.

As I got my breathing under control I looked at the man and watched as he gave one last cry before his body turned into a small pile of ashes. As the energy left my body, I crumbled to the floor gasping as the flame disappeared. As I laid there on the floor I heard rapid footsteps approaching my room, but I didn't get up from the floor because I could tell it was just Nana who most likely heard the scream. But as I looked around my room I saw the gun, a bloody knife, and a small pile of ash might look a little suspicious. So with little time, and shaky legs I grabbed the weapons and chucked them under the bed. And just as the doorknob started to twist I swept the ashes under the small rug in my room. As the last bit of ash was hidden the door busted open a showing frantic Nana.

"Tsuki! I heard screaming." she turned on the light, seeing me standing in the center of the room, tears running down my cheeks.

My bangs over shadowed my eyes as I walked over to Nana, I wrapped my tiny arms around her legs. Hiding my tear streaked face in her nightgown.

"Oooh Tsuki-kun what happened?" she pulled me away for a second as she crouched down, hugging me close to her. I felt small tremors rack my body's my tears began to soak into Nana's clothes.

"I'm s-sorry it was just a bad d-dream." I mumbled, my voice cracking up slightly.

"Do you want to sleep with Momma and Tsu-kun tonight?" I wanted nothing more than to say yes, but I just couldn't.

"I'm alright now mom, you don't have to worry about me." I let go of her clothes, and wiped the remaining tears.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you Tsuki-kun, its a mother's job to worry. But are you sure you'll be alright?" she looked down at me with big concerned eyes.

"I'm alright now, Thanks mom." I stood on my tippy toes and gave her a peck on her cheek. A light blush dusted her cheeks, before she asked me once more if I would be alright by myself. I reassured her again before she gave me one more hug, before she got up and left my room. As the door closed behind her, I felt my facade fall apart, leaving me numb. I looked down at my long sleeve black night shirt that smelled lightly of copper,probably from the wound I had inflicted on his arm. I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it away in the small trash bin. I opened up my dresser(it has a mirror on the inside of the door.), and as I put the clean shirt over my head I noticed two things. The first, was that wasn't a single bruise around my neck. The second, was that my whole entire left arm was tingling, and the cause of it was a black and red tribal tattoo that started at the top of my arm and ended at my elbow. To say I was both relieved and freaked out at this Tattoo appeared on my body was true, because now I kinda understood why That Voice called me Ink Bearer. But I was freaking out because I was a five year old with a freaking tattoo! I was going to have to hide this thing from everyone, and I don't know how long it was going to take to to manifest my mist flame, so for the time being it looks like nothing but long sleeve shirts are in my future.

I fell onto my bed, my tired eyes staring once again at the ceiling, I traced the tattoo through the material of my shirt as my mind took in everything that just happened. That at the tender age of five I killed my first person, that for the first time in this life I lied to my Mom, How I was something in this world that shouldn't exist.

That from this point on I was the only person here to protect this family, That if I didn't want anyone to get hurt I had to get stronger. I wasn't thinking about joining the mafia world so soon, but I needed to make connections, I needed the resources only the mafia world could offer. Looks like I'm getting back into the game, the mafia world better watch out because I don't play far.


End file.
